Conventionally, as a method for producing a multisubstituted biphenyl compound, specifically as a method for producing 3,3′,4,4′-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid and an anhydride thereof, for example, is disclosed a method involving dimerizing a halogenated phthalic acid compound in the presence of a palladium catalyst or the like (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In addition, as a method for producing 3,3′,4,4′-tetramethylbiphenyl, for example, is disclosed a method involving dimerizing o-xylene in the presence of bis(trifluoroacetic acid) palladium, copper acetate and pyridine-2-carboxylic acid (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).
On the other hand, as an example of methods for producing a multisubstituted biphenyl compound using a noble metal catalyst other than palladium, is known a method involving dimerizing a substituted benzene compound using tetrachloroauric acid as a catalyst and particular oxidizing agent, iodobenzene diacetate (PhI(OAc)2) (e.g., see Non Patent Literature 1).